White
by MaxRideRox
Summary: He had always liked White.


So, this is my second one-shot. I personally think it turned out better than the first one. Don't get me wrong, I love the first one. But this one just... y'know?... Maybe it's just me then? Hope you guys like it.

Oh! And new chapters for my other stories will be up shortly. Not tomorrow nor the next day because I am going to get my top braces! :O It'll be painful...this I know because the bottom ones have been on for a few months! Wish me luck guys? :)

-Max

* * *

White. Such a clean colour white was. Not like Black. No, black was bad. White was nice and clean. And light. Light was good too. Unlike black, which was dark. He didn't like dark. But, white. White was good. Clean. Light.

White was the colour of his room. The bed was white, the sheets were white, the walls and even the ceiling tiles. There was 98 ceiling tiles. He had counted them. Time and time again. Seven going across. Fourteen going down. He liked counting. It was something to do.

The nurse walked in. Wearing white, or course. She smiled at him, and put the white tray on the table beside his bed. Beside his peacock feather quill. He liked his quill. He used it to write his name on pictures of himself. The nurses called it an autograph. He was quite proud of his quill. It was a little battered, but very pretty all the same. Again, she smiled, then she walked out. Closing the white door behind her.

He was never allowed out much. He didn't mind, but sometimes he wished that he was like the nurse. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have to stay in the white room. But he liked white. The white walls, the white trays, the doors, the clothes, the 98 white ceiling tiles.. White was good.

White was all he could remember, except for a few things here and there. The nurses spoke to him sometimes. They told him that he had been famous. He didn't know who 'famous' was. He had said he would like to meet 'Famous', but the nurses had walked away. Leaving him to his white.

He never got visitors. The nurses said that it was because most of his family must have been 'Muggle'. He had been confused. He didn't know a 'Muggle'. Did he? But one person sent him letters. Gladys Gudgeon. But, he didn't know why.

He had met a boy a few weeks before, when he had been out. He had black hair and glasses. He remembered thinking that the glasses were funny. Very shiny. And he didn't like his hair. Very black. Not white at all. But the boy was nice. Yes, very nice indeed. He had invited him to his room.

The the nurse had taken him away. He didn't want him to go. He remembered him. Faintly. In a tunnel. Wih a flying bird! Like magic. But magic wasn't real. He waved it off. Maybe it had just been a dream?

He finished his food and out the bowl back on the white tray. He leaid back on his bed, facing the tiles, and began to count.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

Time passed, and he was on the 57th tile. He smiled. It was nearing the end. His favourite part of counting. His favourite nurse walked in. Nurse Miriam Strout. She looked after him. The others only brought food and such. Nurse Miriam smiled at him, and began picking up the bowls and piling them on the tray. Then, when he reached the 64th tile, he heard someone scream. He frowned. Nurse Miriam put down his tray, and walked to the door. No-one was supposed to scream. It was all supposed to be quiet. And white. Very White.

He walked towards his door, that Nurse Miriam had left open in her haste and he saw a nurse screaming for help. He frowned. Why was she screaming? He heard someone say that someone else had died.

He shivered and sat down. He didn't like it out there. It seemed black. With people screaming. And dieing. He didn't like it. It was black, he decided. He didn't like black. I was dark and bad.

White was good. So he would stay here. On his white bed, with his white clothes, and his white walls. And he would stay there until Nurse Miriam came back.

And, Gilderoy Lockheart laid back and began counting tiles again.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Hit? Miss? :) Review?

-Max

xx


End file.
